


Kiss Me

by Musical_McCree (orphan_account)



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Musical_McCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mark had gone to Ireland after that episode of Rocket League?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trip

Jack's heart was pounding in his chest as the virtual cars flew past in the game he was playing with Mark. They were joking as usual, but for some reason the innuendos that flew back and forth were having a bit of an affect on him today, more so than usual. He wound up winning that round and he pumped his fists into the air with glee. "Oh fuck yes, I win! Booper Dooper wins! Suck on that, Bum bum!" He melted into a puddle of giggles and he saw Mark grinning and shaking his head as he flashed the bird at the camera rudely. Sore loser, he thought to himself. 

As he said his usual outtro, the camera switched off and all he could do was stare at the place his friend's face had been with a wistful expression. For weeks now, he'd been having dreams about Mark. Most of which involved them lying in his bed, his back pressed flush against the other man's chest as Mark fluttered gentle kisses against the back of his neck and wrapped strong arms around his middle. And damn him, he found himself falling hard for those soft brown eyes that crinkled merrily at the edges whenever their owner laughed or smiled. Damn it to hell. He'd only met the man once, it wasn't like him to fall like this. 

Jack shook his head and began editing a few of the raunchier jokes out, although he did save them for later watching because quite frankly they were good jokes. Just a little bit too rough for the viewers, unfortunately. The video was quickly whittled down to a sensible 20 minutes just as his phone beeped from the bedside table. "I wonder who t'at is at t'is hour…", Jack mumbled as he rolled across his bed to answer the text, which turned out to be from the half-Korean dreamboat himself. His heart skipped a beat when he read the text, though it had no reason to.

[MARKIMOO] hey man, had a great time recordin with ya today. :)

Jack grinned and replied in a totally safe way, even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to be all flirty and shite. Nope, none a' that.

[JACK] yea, it was awesome!!! Definitely gonna have 2 play that game again. 

No sooner had Jack sat down with a glass of chocolate milk than his phone started to ring like mad. "Oh fer Christ's sake…Hello?" He held the phone in one hand and his cheeks colored when Mark's smooth voice poured into his ear with a laugh. "Didn't wake ya, did I?" The irishman grinned and laughed into the phone. "Nah, not at all. But ye're interrupting some damn fine chocolate milk. What's up?" Jack lay down on his couch carefully as Mark spoke again, but he scarcely heard what was said. Mark prattled on about Rocket League for a bit and they had some playful banter about it, nothing really consequential. Nonetheless, Jack could hear the smile on Mark's speech and it warmed his frosty Irish heart to hear the passion and excitement in his voice. 

Unfortunately, Mark's time zone meant he'd be going to bed soon, but it couldn't be helped. Then, Mark said something surprising. "Jack…i really don't wanna go." The sadness in his voice was palpable and a shocking difference to how happy he was just a moment ago, and it made Jack ache. "Y-Ye big softy, aren't ye comin' to see me soon? Just hafta wait until then." Jack smiled gently even though he knew Mark couldn't see it. He heard Mark chuckle softly and the phone shifted a little, telling the Irishman that his friend was lying in bed. "Well yeah, but shit. You're my best friend, y'know? Argh. I sound like a damn idiot." Jack frowned and reassured him that everything was fine for just a bit longer before the men finally said their goodbyes. Jack sat quietly for awhile, picking at his bedspread dejectedly. 

Mark didn't mention it, but he was actually halfway packed for his trip that left the next day. He simply couldn't wait to see his friend in person... If only to finally reveal how he felt. The first time they had met had been the end for Mark. He'd met those ice-blue eyes with his own and everything since then had been all downhill. Sure, he played along amicably when Jack went on a spree with the gay jokes, and he fed the Septiplier fandom with him, but damn it all.. He wanted something real. Maybe it was unrealistic or even crazy, but he wanted nothing more than to hold the perpetually grinning Irishman in his arms and never let him go. He wanted that infectious laugh to seep into his bones, even into his very soul. Mark knew deep down that his depression had gotten infinitely better since meeting Jack, and he was loathe to ever let him out of his sight again. It wasn't just lust or some stupid little schoolboy crush, no. It had blossomed from infatuation to love in no time flat... And it was scary. He was afraid Sean would reject him, reject the feelings he had. But Mark knew if he tried to keep up the charade much longer, he was gonna lose his mind. 

Morning came quickly for Mark since he hadn't really slept the night before, because he was to busy packing and fretting about Sean. 'This is it,' he told himself as he boarded the plane. 'Do or die time.' The flight was boring, as such things always are, and he killed time by responding to comments and Tumblr posts, as well as making sure the videos he had queued up were working properly. Couldn't have the fans panicking after all. Mark decided to nap until the plane landed, and all he could dream about was a loud, grinning Irishman. 

On the ground, Jack found himself puttering around the kitchen making tea and biscuits when his phone started playing Mark's outtro theme. It was awfully early for him to be calling... Or was it late? He couldn't remember. He picked up the phone and pressed the speakerphone button as he grinned ear to ear. "Odd time to be callin', Mark. Somethin' on your mind?" jack was genuinely concerned, after all. Mark never called at this odd hour. 

Mark grinned into his device as he rattled off the address of Jack's home to a cab driver, but low enough Jack couldn't hear. "Nah man, not at all! Just wondering if you were awake is all. Nothing weird about that, right?" He drank the strong coffee he had bought and nearly jittered in his seat as they got closer, though he was trying not to let on that he was excited. Of course, his puppy-like nature blew that to hell as he heard Sean laugh loudly into his ear. "Mark, buddy. You sound more wound up than I am on a daily basis! What's goin' on in that floofy head of yours?" 

He could barely contain himself as the apartment was suddenly just outside the cab doors. "Just um. I'm excited is all!" Jack grinned to himself and didn't glance up at the slam of a car door outside, as it happened fairly often. Little did he know that Mark was currently bounding up the stairs two at a time, and had just paused outside his friend's door. "Jack, do me a favor. Go to your front door." He laughed and suddenly, Jack heard an almost identical chuckle outside his door.  
..  
"What are you on about, Mark? There's nothing out there but an empty-arse…" The younger man froze as he was met with a grinning, almond eyed face. "Hey, Jack."


	2. Fluff and Filler

Mark immediately dropped his bags and pulled the Irish man into a strong hug, nuzzling into the side of his neck without thinking as he lifted Jack off the ground a few inches. Jack only grinned and held onto him as he hoped to hide the blush in his cheeks from his friend.   
"I guess ye weren't kidding about comin' to see me!" The younger man laughed out against the American's shoulder as he was set on the floor again. "Ye should have told me when you'd be here, I would've cleaned up a bit." Mark only shook his head and dragged his bags inside the flat with a grunt, ignoring the various coffee cups stacked on tables and one particularly large Sam plush balanced on top of the coffee maker for some reason.

"If I had told you, it would've ruined the surprise, ya dingus." Mark chuckled again and flopped onto the sofa, grabbing hold of another Sam pillow to clutch against his chest as he patted the space next to himself. Jack sat down next to him and leaned slightly against Mark's shoulder without thinking. He hadn't seen his friend since PAX Prime and he had missed him, never mind the crush he was fighting to keep under control. It was proving harder than before with the object of his affection sitting next to him. "True as that might be, would'a been nice. How long are ye plannin' on stayin'?" Jack looked up at him and raised one bushy brow. Mark shrugged and looked over at him with a smile. "However long you'll let me stay I guess? But in all seriousness, probably about a week. Is that alright?" Marks cheeks darkened with a blush as he stared at his friend, hoping Jack couldn't hear how hard his heart was pounding in anticipation. He had yet to break the news that he hadn't prepared quite enough videos for a full week, and they'd have to spend some of his visit recording. But that could wait. 

The younger man grinned widely and stood to get the two of them a drink. ":That's great, man! Haven't had anyone in this apartment in months. It'll be nice to have somebody else 'round so I'm not just yellin' at myself." Mark chuckled at that and went to dump his bags in Jack's room, calling over his shoulder that he'd be right back. As soon as he entered the room though, he glanced over at the bed and noticed a small, framed, grinning photo of the two of them at the airport on the day they first met in person. He remembered the day fondly and lightly brushed his fingertips over the picture before heading back into the living room to find a cup of coffee and a small plate of cookies waiting for him. Jack was currently stuffing a cookie into his own mouth and Mark laughed at the sight of him. The other man turned toward him with his cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk, and instantly his cheeks colored. 

"D't laugh a' me, ya 'ouche!" Jack tried to speak and spewed crumbs across the room like a doof. Mark rolled his eyes and he swallowed before speaking again as Mark sat next to him. "I said, don't laugh at me, ya douche. What if I'd choked? Then ye'd be here all by yerself." Jack nudged his friend gently and let him drink his coffee while he cleaned up the crumbly mess. As soon as it was done, he rejoined Mark on the sofa and tried to watch what was on television, but he kept getting distracted by Mark's deep laugh and his long eyelashes and…no sir, stop that train of thought right there. 

Jack cleared his throat softly and pulled out his 3DS, leaning against the arm of the couch opposite Mark. Anything to distract himself from the scent and warmth of the other man. Mark however, being jetlagged as hell and exhausted, decided to lie down with his head in Jack's lap with a hum. "Don't mind me, dude. I'm just gonna catch some sleep...wake me if I'm out too long..." His voice trailed off softly and just like that, Jack had a lapful of sleeping Mark. Oh, shit. He couldn't move, and if he was being honest with himself he didn't really wanna. Jack chuckled and pulled his phone out to snap a photo of himself pretending to lick Mark's ear for Instagram. He knew it'd cause a shitstorm, but he wasn't gonna pass up this opportunity. The caption read 'This asshole thinks I'm a pillow! Payback is gonna be a bitch. ;P' With his blackmail sorted, there was nothing to do for it but to take a bit of a nap himself, so he settled down a bit and let himself drift off.

When Mark woke up the next morning, he found that he and a sleeping Jack had shifted to a point that he was now lying with his head pillowed on Jack's thin chest and he could hear the other man's heartbeat. His own heart stopped for a moment and his eyes widened, afraid of waking Jack and breaking the spell when he became aware of a long fingered hand threaded into his hair. Well shit. Mark lightly pinched himself to ensure that he wasn't dreaming before painstakingly stretching to barely brush his lips under Jack's chin, noting that he smelled like coffee and some sort of sweets. Probably the cookies, but it almost seemed to come from the man's pores. He slowly got up and threw an obnoxiously green blanket over his sleeping friend before grabbing his phone to see an Instagram notification. 

"The hell…?" Mark chuckled to himself when he saw the picture of Jack nearly licking his ear, then sighed at the explosion of 'SEPTIPLIER!!1!1' comments. If only they knew. He decided to get a shower and spent a fair amount of time fighting with Jack's dumb shower, not realizing that Jack had woken up and was standing behind him. "D'ya need a hand, Mark? That damn thing's always givin' me trouble." He grinned when Mark nearly jumped out of his skin as he spoke and graciously leaned around him to fiddle with the knobs, shivering when their arms brushed gently together. "Oh, and I was thinkin' about recordin' a game in a bit. You in?" Jack called over his shoulder into the steamy room and caught a glimpse of Mark standing shirtless in the mist, which made him damn near swallow his tongue. He heard a chuckle and a muffled 'Yeah!' as the door shut, leaving him time to pick out a game and get all the equipment ready.


	3. Games

Mark hummed as he stepped out of the shower, only to realize he'd forgotten his clothes in Jack's room. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist loosely before making a break for it, silently hoping Jack was looking elsewhere as he basically darted to his room like a secret agent on a mission. When he finally got dressed, he headed into the recording room and plopped down in a spare chair they had dragged in. Jack came back in with a couple of cups of coffee handed one to him. "I was thinkin' of playing Super Smash Brothers! I hope that's alright..?" He switched on the face cam and settled into his chair, but instantly smiled at the other man when he saw Mark grin and nod at him from slightly out of frame. Jack got the hint and started his usual routine. 

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and this is Super Smash Brothers! And...wait, I can't do this alone, and Sam can't hold a controller. Who can I play this with?" He grinned as Mark slid into the frame with a smile plastered on his face that could light up an entire galaxy. "Hello, I'm…well, you already know who I am." He chuckled and fluffed up his hair in mock bashfulness as he picked up the lumpy controller and waved it like a flag, looking at Jack with a meaningful stare. "You do realize I'm gonna beat your ass, right?" They both laughed and Jack stuck out his tongue. "Careful there, Markimoo. I might like it." Jack grinned and waggled his thick eyebrows in a joking way, hoping that his faint blush wasn't getting picked up on camera. 

They both chuckled and got into the game finally, and after awhile Mark found himself watching Jack's concentrated face more than the screen. Which in itself wouldn't have been so bad, had he not been being recorded at the time. Soon enough, they were due to do their respective outtro's and as Jack was high-fiving all around, he brushed Mark's hand with his own off-camera accidentally, which caused the American to stare at him with what could only be described as heart eyes. As the recording ended, Jack stretched his back in his chair and glanced over at Mark with a grin. "What d'ya say we call out for some lunch? My treat!" Mark stood and grunted an affirmative as he popped his own back, pulling his phone out to see probably half a million comments on the picture Jack had snapped of them. And he may or may not have made it into his phone's wallpaper while they waited for the pizza they ordered to arrive. 

While they ate, Jack was fighting an internal battle. He had been waiting so long to see his friend again, to tell him how he felt…and yet nothing had happened yet. Sure, it had only been a day, but he felt as though the time was slipping through his fingers and he couldn't pass up this opportunity. He laughed merrily and they quickly polished off the food, both managing to eat far more than they should have and consequently ending up as two piles of near-comatose blobs reclined on the sofa. It went on like this, giggling and watching whatever bullshit was on television until almost three AM, and by that time Jack had gone to bed. 

Not to sleep, though. He lay awake in his bed and counted the ticks of his clock for what felt like hours when his door began to slowly creep open and Mark's ruffled form stood shadowed in the light from the hallway. "'S everythin' alright, Mark?" Jack sat up just as the other man sat on his bed, shaking his head slowly. Mark sighed softly and turned to him. "To be honest…no. Not really. I've been holdin' off on this but I did have another reason for flying out here. And please, hear me out." By this time, Mark had gently taken his friend's hand and was holding it to his bare chest so he could feel the fluttering of Mark's heart. "Jack…Sean…shit, this is so hard. I um…well, I love you. A-And not in a friendly way. Well yes, in a friendly way, but more than that. And to be honest, I'm fucking terrified that you're gonna turn me down." Mark bit his lip and lifted his gaze to Sean's deep blue eyes as the other man swallowed thickly. "I…Mark, are ye serious? Don't pull my fuckin' leg about this, man." Jack scooted closer and nibbled at his lower lip afraid to look up. "I've been dreamin' about you ever since we first met. Every single night." He glanced up and gave a half-smile as he shook his head, speaking quietly enough that Mark had to lean closer to him. "I've been in love with ya since the moment I lay eyes on ya...and I was deathly afraid to tell you, to be honest." 

Mark swallowed thickly and climbed over so that he was straddling his friend's lap, and he gently cradled his face in his hands. "Did..d-did you mean that?" Jack nodded into his grasp and the older man leaned in closer, so close that he could feel his warm breath puffing against his lips with every shaky exhale before finally, finally pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short. ;-;


End file.
